


An Early Appointment

by Felix_Nicolea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Nicolea/pseuds/Felix_Nicolea
Summary: Just a cute Slice of Life 'Super Short.'  In this case, a morning in the hypothetical ongoing relationship between Ruby and Weiss.





	An Early Appointment

"Ruby."  
Weiss glided between the sheets to snuggle in close to her sleeping lover. She nuzzled her face in against Ruby's neck, planting an adoring kiss behind the corner of the girl's jaw.  
"Ruby, we have to get up." she whispered.  
"Murbrgrble." Ruby murmured incoherently.  
"Come on, lazybones." Weiss shifted to nip Ruby's earlobe.  
"Mm, owie. But it's not even light out yet."  
"Don't give me that," Weiss put on her stern voice, exasperated, "you haven't even opened your eyes."  
There was a pause.  
"Is it light out?" Ruby posed without cracking an eyelid.  
"We talked about this. We have to get going early to catch the first transport out to the early flight to meet Winter. You know she'll go without us if we're not there on time."  
In an obvious ploy to delay the inevitable, Ruby pulled her beloved tormentor close. She wrapped her arms around Weiss and hooked on leg over her hip.  
"Ruby..."  
"Mmm, Schnee-bean." Ruby purred muzzily.  
With an effort, Weiss maintained her composure. On the inside she melted a little bit. A big part of her wanted nothing more than to return her lover's embrace. To slip her hands under Ruby's tanktop and slide them over her doubtless toasty-warm body. Even to indulge the sappy feelings of love and comfort she couldn't help feeling when Ruby called her by those stupid, cutesy pet names.  
She couldn't let them be late, she reminded herself. The thought of failing to meet her sister and the subsequent, even-more-condescending-than-usual greeting she would get later, served to chill the warmth growing in her chest and elsewhere.  
"Ruby Rose, don't make me freeze the sheets again." she threatened in an icy whisper.  
"Eep!" Ruby's eyes popped wide open.  
"Jeez Weiss," she grumbled, "for an ice queen, you don't have much chill."  
"I don't have time to chill," Weiss began dramatically, "if we're late for-"  
Ruby took Weiss' face in her hands and quieted her with a firm kiss. As the surprise wore off, Weiss returned and deepened the kiss. Several long seconds later, Ruby drew back.  
"I know, I know. I'll hurry." she smiled.  
As Ruby had pulled away, a look of genuine disappointment had crossed Weiss' face. The girl had quickly replaced the longing look with something more dignified. Normally, Ruby probably would have teased her about it, but this time she pretended not to notice. She really would feel bad if they ended up being late on her account. Plus, Weiss would never let her hear the end of it.  
Instead, she rolled out of bed and began shuffling off, bathroom bound.  
"I'll decide on a suitable punishment for that 'ice queen' comment later." Weiss called after her.  
Ruby smiled.


End file.
